


Realize - Wonki

by nininnie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininnie/pseuds/nininnie
Summary: Realize = Darse cuenta de ...
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 4





	Realize - Wonki

**Author's Note:**

> Realize = Darse cuenta de ...

Hace mucho que no venían de visita a aquel hermoso lugar. Algo alejado de la ciudad, pero valía la pena. Ni-ki y su hermano mayor Heeseung (quien lo habia acompañado ya que se encargaba de conducir) se encontraban ya en aquella montaña donde se podían encontrar a más turistas como ellos y un increible cielo despejado.

Era una noche importante para el menor, tuvo que rogarle a sus padres que lo dejaran visitar a sus abuelos tan solo por ver la primera lluvia de estrellas en años, lo llevaba esperando varios meses.

El momento duraría poco, pero de seguro quedaria grabado en su memoria para siempre. Su hermano decidió esperarlo en el auto ya que le aburria ese tipo de cosas, Ni-ki no tuvo de otra que buscarse un lugar disponible en aquella pequeña montaña.

Solo habian unos cuantos adultos, o eso creía, hasta que vió a un pequeño joven, de su edad al parecer (?), no dudo en sentarse junto a él, para sentirse menos incómodo claro. No seria divertido socializar solo con adultos.

\- Hola - El extraño le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer era bastante amigable, ya le agradaba su presencia.

\- Hola, soy Jungwon, tambien viniste a ver las estrellas, cierto? - El menor asintió, sintiéndose algo cohibido por alguna razón ante el mayor.

\- Me llamo Ni-ki, si, vine a verlas, pero en realidad solo vengo de visita, nl vivo por aqui - El rostro de Jungwon parecia haberse entristecido un poco al oir aquellas palabras, de quien pensaba, sería su nuevo amigo.

\- Ou, es un poco triste, queria que fuéramos amigos, hubiera sido lindo mostrarte el pueblo - Sin querer habian pasado de un tema a otro.

Siguieron charlando y conociéndose, Ni-ki le contó sobre su familia, amigos, su pequeño perrito, su vida en la escuela secundaria y algunas cosas más. Por su parte, Jungwon descubrió que al menor le encantaba el helado de chocomenta, aunque el lo detestaba, además, tambien le contó sobre su vida, sus mejores amigos Sunghoon y Sunoo y que su sueño era ir a la ciudad para convertirse en un idol.

En tan poco tiempo Ni-ki se habia fascinado por el dulce joven, ahora, tenia un gran afecto hacia el mayor, se pondria triste cuando tuviera que irse.

Y así, mientras se contaban pequeñas e inocentes anécdotas cotidianas comenzó la lluvia de estrellas. Fue tan hermoso que era imposible creer que veias algo tan maravilloso, tan brillante, tan majestuoso, hasta que se le ocurrió distraerse en algo más, o más bien, en alguien más...

Terminó mirando a Jungwon, la vista seguia siendo la misma e incluso mejor. Por qué de pronto parecia que las estrellas brillaban más cuando pasaban junto a Jungwon?

Lo que pareció una eternidad tan solo habia durado unos minutos.

\- Hey, Ni-ki - Jungwon llamó la atención del castaño mirandolo a lso ojos - Fue hermoso, o crees? 

\- Fue lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos - No estaba mintiendo, en verdad fue lo mejor que vió durante su corta vida. A Jungwon.

Cuando pareció notar que ya no habia lluvia de estrellas, regresó a la realidad. No lluvia de estrellas = No Jungwon. Acababa de aterrizar a la realidad, triste.

\- Oh ... cierto - Y al parecer su cara no era la mejor porque Wonie lo habia notado, si, Wonie, un lindo apodo, para una linda persona.

\- Prometo que volveré - La idea le hizo ilusión a Wonie.

\- Enserio?? - Ni-ki no habia estado más decidido en toda su vida.

\- Lo prometo, por nuestra amistad - Oficialmente eran amigos, y pensar que solo habia bastado compartir una noche para ello. El menor selló la promesa con ambos dedos meñiques.

No era un adiós, seria un hasta pronto.

.

El proximo año se encontraron en el mismo lugar, decidieron intercambiar números para poder comunicarse más y cada año Ni-ki visitaba la casa de sus abuelos con alguna excusa y a veces hasta se quedaba dos dias. Todo por Jungwon, habia cumplido lo que le dijo, le mostró el pueblo, sus amigos, su pequeño gatito y a sus padres. Todo parecía un sueño, el pequeño estaba cada vez más fascinado por su mayor.

.

Habló con Heeseung sobre ello, no habian dudas, después de por fin 3 años, sabia lo que en verdad sentia, se habia enamorado de Wonie, el pequeño joven de las estrellas. (asi lo llamaba el) 

Aunque al principio no queria aceptarlos, sus amigos ya se lo habian dicho, terminó por confirmarlo cuando se lo confesó a Heeseung.

Para Wonie las cosas no fueron tan diferentes, pero él se dió cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos (los cuales no eran solo de amistad) un año antes que Ni-ki.

.

Habia llegado la primavera, época en donde Ni-ki volvía a ver a su amado Jungwon. Al encontrarse corrieron el uno al otro llenándose de alegría como cada año al abrazarse. El ambiente era tranquilo, Jungwom habia traído algunas cosas para compartir con Ni-ki convirtiendo su encuentro en un mini picnic a la luz de la luna.

Poco a poco se acercaba el final de la noche, entonces Ni-ki comenzó a hablar...

\- Wonie, yo.. en todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, conociéndonos mas, compartiendo momentos, y más, he comenzado a sentir que, eres una persona importante, alguien muy importante en mi vida hyung, y cuandl menos me di cuenta supe que no solo era alguien por quien daría todo, ahora sé que aquellos sentimientos en mi corazón no eran nada más que amor y cariño, porque yo--

\- Ni-ki - Jungwon lo interrumpió para entrelazar las manos del castaño con las suyas y mirarlo a los ojos encontrándose con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas en ellos - También me gustas.

\- Q- qué? - El menor no puede creerlo, desde que lo supo, aquel era su nuevo sueño, ser aceptado por la persona que ama.

\- También me gustas - El pelinegro repite lo que habia dicho riendo levemente ante la reacción de Ni-ki, el cual ahora se encuentra con una brillante sonrisa. 

Dos jóvenes se conocieron bajo una lluvia de estrellas, sin saber que su destino era encontrarse una y otra vez hasta unirlos por un mismo camino. Las estrellas nunca se habían visto más brillantes aquella noche y no solo en el cielo, porque ambos las miraban en las pupilas del otro con anhelo y amor.

Fin


End file.
